Laughter In the Rain
by Nashville1211
Summary: A lighthearted one shot! :) Rayna, Deacon, and the girls are on vacation in Italy.


**Hey! I hope everyone is having a great summer or winter! Although I do live in the US, I'm originally from Italy. From Brindisi and I come back every summer so Deyna and the girls are there for vacation. I hope y'all enjoy the lightheartedness of this! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters!**

**LESS THAN TWO MONTHS! Yay! **

"We can all go for a walk! Won't that be fun?" Rayna asked enthusiastically.

Maddie rolled her eyes, "no mom. That would not be fun. I really need Wi-Fi! Ugh!"

"You know I hate walking, mom," Daphne said.

Rayna put her hands on her hips and she turned to Deacon shaking her head. He smiled and got up, "lets go." He took her hand and led her outside. The girls used to follow as soon as Deacon was going to be there but that 'new' buzz was over. "Bye," Maddie said. "We'll be back soon. Maybe you girls can make dinner!" Rayna said. "How about no?" Maddie said. "Ok, you girls have fun brooding," Rayna said as they walked out. Deacon wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. Rayna smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist.

It had been a year since Rayna and Deacon had gotten back together and after testing the waters and reconnecting for a few months Deacon had moved in with them. After taking a break from both Luke and Deacon, Rayna finally gave Deacon her word that she would be faithful to him till the end. They hadn't gotten married, as they were both busy with their careers and they hadn't had time to work out all the details.

They decided to take a summer vacation to Italy, as a family, before another tour began in September. Deacon had been signed to her label as a solo artist and his new album had hit the charts. The trip was not only a celebration but also a way to dethatch from the world for a while. The girls had been super excited to be leaving and they loved the beach and countryside living in the south of Italy. They were staying right outside Brindisi, in a countryside house that they rented, which was walking distance from the beach.

They hadn't gotten too far when Rayna felt a drop on her arm, "it's raining!" "So?" She tried to turn him towards the house but he just kept walking. "Babe it's going to storm!" As she said that the rain started to fall more quickly. She looked up at Deacon, "babe!" He just smiled and leaned down to kiss her. She smiled against his lips and turned towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and put his around her waist. "Just enjoy it," he said. She rested her head on his shoulder and they watched the rain falling around them, as they got wet. Deacon started moving back and forth and she smiled and swayed with him.

"Remember when we used to do this? Dance in the rain." Deacon asked. Rayna looked up at him and smiled, "I do. I forgot how nice it is to dance to the sound of it." He kissed her again, "it's soothing." "Mhm," she rested her head back on his shoulder and put her hand over his heart because that rhythm relaxed her. She closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling of calmness.

"Where are they?! It's raining!" Daphne was worried. "They're fine," Maddie said. Daphne walked up to the window, "but if it starts thundering and lightning I want them to be back!" "They're ok Daph, don't worry!" "Awwww!" Daphne exclaimed. "Look at them Maddie!" Maddie walked up to the window and saw her parents swaying to the sound of the rain. Maddie smiled and Daphne said, "take a picture!" Maddie laughed and pulled out her iPhone. She took a picture and then the rain picked up speed and she saw Deacon taking Rayna's hands in his as he pushed her away and then brought her closer. "They're dancing to the rhythm of the rain," she said. Maddie snapped pictures. Deacon lifted his arm and Rayna twirled underneath it as she threw her head back and laughed. "She looks like a princess!" Daphne exclaimed. Maddie smiled, "he treats her like one." Daphne smiled, "let's go!" She took Maddie's hand and ran outside.

The rain hit them and they giggled. The warm summer air kept them from being cold and puddles had been forming. Daphne jumped in them, barefoot. "I hear splashing and giggles," Deacon said loudly, so that the girls could hear, and smiled. Rayna turned around and saw Daphne running towards them, Maddie walking slowly behind her. Daphne leaped forward, "catch me!" Deacon laughed and caught her. "I want to dance like a princess with you too." She rested her head on his shoulder, copying Rayna. Rayna smiled over at them and she couldn't stop her heart from fluttering.

Maddie reached Rayna and Rayna wrapped her arm around her. Maddie took out her phone again. She had a life proof case on so the water wouldn't ruin it. She took a picture of Daphne and Deacon. Rayna lifted her head up and opened her mouth. Maddie looked at her weird and Rayna nudged her, "catch them with me." Maddie did the same enjoying the feeling of the warm rain.

It hadn't been easy since she found out Deacon was her dad but now that her parents were together, and happy, she had calmed down. She had forgiven Rayna and the anger towards her eased down. She understood why Rayna had kept it a secret and she had really bonded with Deacon. He explained how he was back then and she understood that she had been hard on her mom, but for good reason. As a teenager, she found it annoying when her mom tried too hard; she just wanted to be left alone. She wanted to break free and write music. Time heals all wounds and she finally felt like she was healing.

Deacon wrapped his arms around Daphne's back and twirled her around. She giggled and let her legs fly behind her. Maddie and Rayna looked over at them. "Did you ever think about having another baby with him?" Rayna was surprised, "I think we're past that point in our life. We aren't young anymore." Maddie nodded, "yeah that's true. I was just wondering because you never raised me together and then you didn't have any more babies with him." Rayna kept looked at him and Daphne as she giggled. He made Daphne so happy even if she wasn't his. She sent a silent prayer to God thanking him for Deacon. Rayna felt lucky. She pictured him holding a baby and flashes of a cute blonde baby dashed before her eyes. She suddenly felt nostalgic and a little guilty. 'Does he want a baby? I took that away from him when I didn't wait and now…' she thought. "He is really good with her," she whispered. Maddie smiled, "he's good with everyone mom!" Rayna smiled and nodded, "yeah."

The rain started slowing and the cold chill started setting in. Rayna shivered, "I'm cold. Ready to go inside?" They all nodded and Deacon was lowering Daphne to the ground. She tightened her hold on him, "don't put me down! I don't have shoes!" Rayna smiled even more. Deacon kissed Daphne's forehead and quickly moved her around so she was on his back. He knew piggyback rides were her favorite just like Rayna. He ran towards the house and the bouncing made Daphne laugh.

Maddie and Rayna walked slowly behind. Maddie sighed. Rayna looked over at her and Maddie said, "you know I love dad. He raised me well and took care of me but sometimes when I see Deacon with Daphne I wish he had been there for me too." Rayna ran her hand up and down Maddie's back, "I'm sorry sweetheart." Maddie looked out at the sea, "yeah. It is what it is." They had gotten to the white countryside house with the flat roof and big veranda. "I think I'm going to sit out here for a bit," Maddie said. Rayna nodded and kissed her hair before going in.

"That was so fun!" She heard Daphne exclaim as she walked in. Rayna smiled, "go on Daph take a warm shower before you get sick." Daphne left to do that. Rayna turned to Deacon and he asked, "where's Maddie?" "Outside. I think she's a little jealous of Daphne." Deacon looked out the window and saw her sitting outside on the porch couch. "I'll talk to her." He walked into the bedroom to change out of the wet clothes and went outside with a big towel.

Maddie had slipped off her wet clothes and was sitting there, shivering, in her bathing suit. "Here honey," he handed her the towel and sat down. "Thank you." "What's wrong?" She shrugged and still looked away. She didn't want to admit she was jealous that would be embarrassing. "Is it Daphne?" She nodded and looked at him. "What about her?" Maddie sighed and held her tears in, "it's not fair that she gets to play with you and be a kid with you when I didn't." A tear fell and she didn't wipe it away. "I know but you know I love you just as much." "I know that but it's not the same. I wish you had been there when I was little too. I wish you could have just picked me up and carried me around." He wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder, "I wish I had been there too but we can't go back anymore. All we can do is enjoy the time we have now and the times in the future. Don't be jealous of Daphne. You know me and you have a different bond." She nodded.

"Wanna know something?" He asked. She looked up at him, "uhu." "I used to carry you around too." Maddie smiled, "when?" "Well you know your mom, she has to get all glammed up for the shows so I used to play with you while she did that." "Did I like to be carried?" Deacon chuckled, "not as much as Daphne! You ran around, giggling, and then when your mom and I had sound check you would sit on the stage and watch us." Maddie smiled, "hm!" "When you were tired and wanted to sleep you liked falling asleep in people's arms." Maddie kept smiling, "what else do you remember?" Deacon went on to tell her other little things about her that he remembered. There wasn't much and he wished there had been more.

Maddie then asked, "do you ever think about what it would be like if you were there from the beginning with me or with another baby?" Deacon smiled, "I have thought about it many times. Why?" "Just wondering." Deacon thought it was a little weird she was asking out of the blue. _She had just been jealous of Daphne so she couldn't possibly want another brother or sister. Could she? _He didn't think him and Rayna would be able to have another baby anyway but the wish was still there._ Guess I'll have to talk to Ray about it. _

Rayna was cooking dinner when Daphne came out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. "It smells good! I'm hungry!" "It's going to take a little longer sweety." "Ugh!" Daphne walked into the living room and started reading. Rayna saw her. _Reading?! _

Maddie and Deacon walked in then and Maddie went to shower. Deacon walked into the kitchen. "How'd it go?" "We're all good. Need any help?" Rayna shook her head. He walked behind her and rested his hands on the counter on either side of her. She leaned back against him and he saw Daphne, "since when does she read?!" Rayna laughed quietly, _he knows her so well_, "I don't know but shhhh it's nice and quiet." He chuckled and ran his hands up and down her arms, "you're cold." She turned around and gave him a quick kiss, "you can warm me up later," she whispered. They smiled at each other.

Rayna and Deacon were cleaning the table and washing the dishes after dinner. "Did Maddie mention something about a…..baby to you?" Deacon asked. "Yeah something along those lines, why?" She smiled up at him. He shrugged, "is that even a possibility?" Rayna smiled again, "do you want it to be?" "Maybe." He saw her nodding, contemplating.

After dinner Maddie was looking through the pictures she had taken that day. Daphne sat down next to her, "I wanna see them too." Maddie sighed and held her phone out more as she scrolled through. Rayna and Deacon walked in. "Watcha looking at?" Rayna asked, as she sat next to Maddie and Deacon sat in the armchair next to Rayna. "Pictures I took today," Maddie said as she went to the first picture. Rayna smiled at Deacon as various pictures of them dancing, passed on the screen. Daphne's face lit up as a picture of her and Deacon came on the screen and she exclaimed, "that's me! Scroll slowly for these." Rayna and Deacon smiled at her. Maddie rolled her eyes at her sister.

Rayna also saw Deacon's face light up at the screen, "ok lets," she said looking at him. "Lets what?" "Try for another," she mouthed so the girls couldn't hear. "Right now?" He asked. Rayna laughed and signaled to the girls, reminding him they were right there, "in a few hours." Maddie felt sick. Were they talking about having sex right in front of her? Because that's what it sounded like. "What are they talking about?" Daphne asked. Rayna turned around and saw that Maddie wasn't looking at her. _They don't even have the decency to keep it to themselves. Thank God they aren't touchy feely. _

"We were talking about having another baby." Rayna answered. _More like the MAKING of the baby. _Maddie thought. Daphne got excited, "really?!" Deacon nodded. Then she thought about it, "wait. That means I won't be the small one anymore. So I won't have attention." Maddie smiled, _yeah that's about right._ She was actually excited to have another brother or sister so she put the thoughts of sex far in her mind and smiled. Rayna laughed, "you will get attention sweetheart." Daphne smiled then, "ok, but I'm not changing diapers." Maddie smiled, "me neither. So you're serious?!" Rayna nodded, "but don't get your hopes up too high girls. We are just trying." They talked about baby things for the rest of the night and then they all went to bed.

Deacon closed the door behind him and started kissing her. Rayna laughed quietly, "not wasting time huh?" He pulled her shirt off, "nope." He pushed her backwards and she fell on the bed with him on top of her.

"Are we really doing this?" She asked. He kept kissing her, "doing what?" "Having a baby!" He pulled back to look into her eyes, "yes but can we practice for a little longer?" She felt his body weight on hers and realized that she wouldn't be able to have all that weight on her once she was pregnant. "Yes and enjoy it because it won't be this comfy once I have someone growing inside me." Having someone growing inside her that he had put there was a turn on. He smiled, "well I guess we'll have to find a comfy position." She hit his arm and laughed again, "is that all you think about? Having me?" He kissed her neck, "you think about the same thing." She moaned a little as he nibbled, "yes. All day, everyday."

**_Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think! Reviews are appreciated :) _**


End file.
